


Rachel's Revenge

by Stuckfan



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/F, Fingerfucking, Missionary Position, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Slight Domanation, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Harley stays silent, hoping that will get her out of trouble. “Speak up Harley” Rachel taunts, “ Tell me or I’ll find out my way.” Harley stays silent, but wonders how Rachel would find out. “Ok Harley, you asked for it.”
Relationships: Harley Diaz/Rachel Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Rachel's Revenge

Rachel looks down at her younger sister, “Harley what do you think you are doing?” She practically yells. She walked into her room to find Harley rifling through her dresser drawer. The very drawer where she kept her secrets. Harley jumped back at the voice. She was under the impression that Rachel had left for the bait shop and had the house to herself. “Nothing” she lied poorly. Rachel looked her sister up and down, noticing the flush to her face or the fact that she was only wearing a tight t-shirt and panties. She was also remembering last week when she noticed the very same drawer looking disheveled. “Nothing huh. Would nothing be stealing my strap-on” I ask bluntly. Harley’s eyes widen to impossible levels, while Rachel walks closer to her. Harley tires to stammer out an acceptable answer without success. Instead Rachel pushes Harley down onto her bed and mounts her. “You’ve been using it haven’t you?” Pinning her arms down, “You’ve been sticking my toy up your virgin pussy! Did you pop your cherry?” 

Harley stays silent, hoping that will get her out of trouble. “Speak up Harley” Rachel taunts, “ Tell me or I’ll find out my way.” Harley stays silent, but wonders how Rachel would find out. “Ok Harley, you asked for it.” Rachel reached between her sister’s legs, pushing her panties to the side and touching her womanhood. The formally silent girl now shouted, “What the FUCK!” as Rachel’s fingers worked their way into her body. “Oh, you dirty slut! You popped that cherry on my toy. Did you like it? Did it feel good fucking yourself on it?” Rachel mocks her. Meanwhile Harley tired not to moan as her sister’s finger dug deeper into her body. “Oh I see that. You like my finger don’t you?” Harley couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “YES! Rachel. Don’t stop, keep going” she begged. Rachel finally stopped. She looked down at her sister and realized that Harley was really turned on. She could feel how wet her fingers are and wanted to see more. 

Rachel leaned down and kissed Harley. The kiss deepens when Harley wrapped her arms around Rachel pulling her close. Rachel’s hand continues to play with Harley’s womanhood. Only this time she is a bit gentler and more focused on pleasure. Harley moans and starts to pull Rachel’s clothes off. Before two long the two sisters are naked, hands everywhere, lips all over. “Rachel” Harley moans when Rachel’s mouth attaches her mouth to her nipple. Harley responds by sticking a finger up Rachel’s butt. Harley expects Rachel to protest instead Rachel pushes her butt into it. “Deeper” Rachel commands. Harley obeys, pushing her finger in deeper. Rachel and Harley both concentrate on their fingerfucking. Harley punishes Rachel’s ass as Rachel does the same to Harley’s pussy. 

The two girls climax, first Harley then Rachel. Both moaning and screaming, their bodies thrashing around. When the two calm down, Rachel stands up and opens the drawer Harley was looking through. She pulls out the 8 inch purple strap on. Complete with purple leather straps, putting it on she turns around and faces her sister, “ Suck my cock” Harley drops to her knees and opens wide. She takes the plastic dick in deep. Sucking it like it was really Rachel’s dick. “That is Harley, my little slutty sister. Get this cock all nice and wet and you’ll get a reward.” Harley knows what that means and redoubles her efforts. Taking the dick all the way. Harley learned a while ago she didn’t have a gag reflex. Now she puts that to a true test. Rachel is amazed when Harley takes the entire dildo in her mouth. Rachel is sure she couldn’t do the same. “God that’s hot” Rachel comments. Watching her 13 year old sister taking it all. Rachel can’t take it anymore and pulls Harley up then pushes her to the bed. Harley spreads her legs, wondering if sex with a sister counts as real sex. The tip of the strap on means no resistance as it enters Harley’s pussy. “Ohhhh Yeah!” Harley moans. Rachel doesn't hold back, she starts to thrust her hips forward hard and fast. Her breast swaying along with her movements. “That is Harley you slut! You dirty little girl. Take it all” Rachel reaches out and grabs Harley’s small tits. Harley is too occupied with thoughts of the strap-on going deeper than she ever managed before. Her entire focus is on each of Rachel’s thrust, her moans fill the room. 

Harley is about to explode, her body won't take it. Just before Harley is about to pass out Rachel stops, pulling out completely. Harley bemoans the sudden loss, but doesn’t have time to miss it too much, Rachel pulls Harley up and turns her around. She finds herself on her hands and knees, butt in the air. In seconds Rachel has lined her plastic dick up and is shoving back into her little sister’s pussy. “ OH GOD RACHEL!!” Harley screams. Those screams mix with the sound of Rachel’s hand slapping Harley’s ass. Rachel can see Harley’s butt turning redder with each slap. She gets a perverse satisfaction from seeing that and spanks her harder. Harley can feel the pain that brings, but enjoys it as a nice counterpoint to the pleasure she is also getting. Harley finally gets the fog out of her head enough to say, “Don’t stop Rachel, I’ll do anything you want just don’t stop” she promises. Hearing those magic words Rachel grabs Harley’s hips. Holding her steady, she pulls Harley’s ass in as she thrust her hip forward. Going deeper than ever. “ OH FUCK!!” Harley responds. In only a few minutes Harley was cumming. The white juice of her pussy coating that plastic dick. 

Rachel pulls back and shoves Harley back to her knees, “Suck your cum off.” Rachel orders. Harley opens wide and takes as much as she can, tasting her own cum in the process. Then she proceeds to lick up and down all the sides. Cleaning the strap on with precise movements of her tongue. Rachel watches this with amusement, then orders her to stand when finished. “So you’ll do anything I want” she starts. Harley nods, “ Good, right now I want you to eat my pussy like there’s no tomorrow. I want you to explore everything.” Rachel lays back on the bed, spreading her legs. Harley climbs between them and starts by inhaling the sweet aroma of arousal. Then she licks her, starting from the bottom and ending at the top. She thinks about how different, yet similar Rachel tastes compared to herself. Rachel says nothing, letting the 13 year old get used to exploring. Then she started making suggestions. Directing Harley on how to please her. It doesn’t take long, Harley was always smart. Before long Rachel is moaning in pleasure, her hips grinding into Harley’s face. “Oh yes, little girl use that tongue on me. Use it everywhere.” 

Harley does her best, wanting to please Rachel as much as she can. She wants today to be repeated, many many times if Harley has anything to do with it. She is convinced that bringing Rachel to orgasm will ensure that outcome. Harley then adds her fingers to her work, going deep and fast. She then lowers her mouth and starts licking Rachel’s butthole. “ OH Yeah Harley, keep it up” Rachel encourages her. Harley uses both hands and her tongue. One hand focused on her pussy the other her ass. Both using three fingers to penetrate Rachel’s body. Her mouth going back and forth licking her pussy then butt. Sometimes sucking on her clit. Rachel moans and knows she is going to turn Harley into her personal fuck toy. She’s going to bring her friends and boyfriend to use Harley’s body for their pleasure. She is going to watch everyone doing all sorts of nasty dirty things to her little sister. Then she’s going to help. OOOHHHH!!! YESS!!!! Rachel cums hard. Harley rides her sister’s orgasm out. Watching the eldest sister’s face as she comes back to herself. Rachel looks at Harley, “Your going to be my personal slut Harley. I’m going to pimp you out”


End file.
